


The Skeleton and the Duelist

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Duel Spirits, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, M/M, More tags later, Slow To Update, Yaoi, darkspiritshipping - Freeform, setting in last season of gx, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: How would you feel if the one you loved suddenly came back?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is short I know, but I wanted to rework on this story its two years old now. I have three more chapters to edit and fix up before posting them, I thought it would be nice to come back with story and work on it till the end. If any questions go to my tumblr https://flamesofanangelwings.tumblr.com/ anyway seeya!

_Death is nothing more than an end to one adventure but it doesn't mean that you won't have another adventure in the next life. Because death itself is an adventure all on it's own, but if a soul isn't ready for that adventure it ends up being reborn many years later. Sometimes even death let's them be reborn if they spend too much time in death's realm, this goes for all monsters as well._

_For one special person this is true, it has been a thousand years since their death and it has been too long for this person to continue to stay any longer in death's heavenly realm. It was time for them to be reborn but with a different destiny in mind, death knew what this new destiny and that this person won't be coming back for it will be tied to yet another soul before said soul is two thousand years old, it had come to him wanting to be reborn after so many long years and with these two together they would be unstoppable. They were destined to be twins in this new life, death smiled as he released these two back to the living world._

_Now he wondered what was going to happen now that he wasn't able to watch their lives anymore, he already knew that whatever happens to them they’ll be okay, death also knew that the monsters were still living among the humans but he kept it a secret so it can be a surprise for them._


	2. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer's day, it was actually the last day of summer break for many kids in Japan and tomorrow the kids were going back to school tomorrow. This also included the Duel Academy students, especially for the two brunette twins who were still sleeping in their bedroom instead of getting ready to leave. Another brunette who also shared their DNA had two frying pans in both his left hand as he walked into the twins shared bedroom with an evil smirk spread across his face as he put the other frying pan in his other hand and started to bang the frying pans together. Which caused the other two brunettes to jerk up out of their beds and smacking face first into the floor.

"Haou! What the actual fuck?!" The male out of the twins shouted out of the pair of twins and began whining as he sat up, he rubbed his poor sore nose in the process. The female twin whined as well as she got off the floor, unlike her male twin her nose was actually bleeding from the impact with the floor.

"It was about time for you two to finally wake up and get ready to leave, the airplane will be taking off in a few hours to Duel Academy island. You two weren't waking up to anything else I did, this is your guys senior year, you two should take it more seriously this time around," the one named Haou stated before leaving the room with the frying pans in his hands.

"I hate that he does that," the female twin whined while walking to her blue and purple dresser with her nose still bleeding, not bothering to take care of it.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it. He is my inner darkness, sis, we have to put up with him," the male twin sighed getting up and going over to his closet.

She had left their room with her clothes and her Duel Academy jacket, and then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, as well as finally take care of her bleeding nose. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed her nose had stopped bleeding by then. Then she went downstairs, only to see her twin was already downstairs in the kitchen inhaling all of the pancakes that Haou seemed to have made for them before going back to Dark World. She sighed and took a pancake from her twin's stack before said twin could consume it as well, and ate it more properly than her twin, out of the two of them she was the one with the most knowledge about the history of duel monsters including being talented at doing art projects. Her twin on the other hand was the only one knowledgeable at dueling and was a pro at pissing off their professor by falling asleep in class, it was only a miracle that he was able to pass his classes at this point since he never seemed to do any work at all.

After they had finished their meal, they had noticed they didn't have much time to do anything besides pack a few clothes and probably something else along with their decks and duel disk. They had ended up making a challenge out of who could pack faster, she took the easy paced route while her twin went the fast route which only involved into a huge mess every time and he had to repack over and over again. In the end she had won easily and he had lost, she laughed and ended up helping him out in the end. After they had finished packing up, her twin brother decided to take a quick shower before they had left for the airport while she cleaned up the kitchen.

**_At that moment at Duel Academy island…_ **

A bunch of monsters had just arrived at Duel Academy island, they had been sent there for only a year by the one and only Seto Kaiba himself to teach at his Academy about the history between Monsters and Humans. The monsters made their way towards Principal Shepherd's office to tell him of their arrival, and to find out where they were going to stay at while staying there for the year. As they arrived outside of Shepherd's office only to hear shouting come from inside said office.

"I can't expect this, Principal Shepherd! Monsters shouldn't be coming here to teach! This is a dual school! Not a history school!" A man's voice came from inside the office, it seemed someone wasn't all too happy about the monster's stay at the islands.

"Dr. Crowler, this was Seto Kaiba's choice to allow them to teach here for the year. I know you don't like this idea because of what happened last year but I assure you that this year won't involve our school to be taken to another dimension again," a more calmer male voice stated inside the room.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" The first man's voice shouted, the door to the office slammed open. The monsters first thoughts of the man in front of them were 'Is this a woman or a man?' and the person walked out of the office in a big huff.

"Sorry about that," the other male voice came from inside the room, "Crowler isn't to kin on the whole idea about Monsters teaching here at Duel Academy, not after what happened last year. Two of our students were the reason behind all this, I'll explain all in due time about what happened, but first come inside and take a seat. I hope your trip wasn't too bad."

"Thank you," the male goat monster smiled at him and all monsters entered the room.

Two tall skeleton monsters seat on one of the couches in the office along with a fish type monster and a yellow dinosaur type monster. The two tall goat monsters with one of them holding a flower type monster walked over to the man's desk, the female goat sat down with the flower monster in hand, and the male goat monster took the seat in front of the desk. The robot monster was the last one to enter the room and he closed the door behind him before going towards one of the skeletons that wore a red cape wrapping its arms around the skeleton's boney neck.

"Can you tell us about what happened last year? If you don’t mind me asking," The female goat monster asked the man.

"Let me start from the beginning," he began and explained everything to the monsters, every time he would mention the name 'Frisk' the monsters would neither flinch or just look away from him. A certain skeleton didn't do either of those things, he was listening intently to the man, but was surprised at how this 'Frisk' had a twin brother named ‘Jaden’ in this life. "Now we come to what happened last year..." He stopped to make sure they were still listening to him.

"We're still listening, continue please," the female goat monster assured him, the others nodded as she spoke for them as well besides the flower monster.

"Alright, last year I had called in a professor from across the seas to test Jaden and Frisk which I admit was a complete mistake on my part, I also had invited a few transfer students that weren't supposed to stay long here at this school at all. One of the transfer students known as Jesse Anderson had become close to the Yuki siblings, though he was mostly close to Jaden then he was to Frisk, everyone here knows those two like each other more than just friends but they don't seem to realize it themselves," he remarked as he remembered their first duel and from there he explained all about the things that happened after that. He told them every little detail and how the duel spirit Yubel was now one with Jaden while Lullaby was one with Frisk causing the twins to become immortal, and since Jesse was possessed by Yubel for a long period of time he too was now immortal they were,"Their friends don't know about what happened because they didn't tell them anything, they only told me since they had no other choice but to tell me everything. It wouldn't surprise me if they ditched classes this year after everything that had happened to them."

"Those poor children! They had to go through all of that alone!" The female goat monster was close to tears, the male goat along with the flower monster hugged her tightly.

This year was especially going to be different and full of surprises for both Human and monsters alike.


	3. Chapter 2

Everything had gone very well throughout the day for both the monsters and students of Duel Academy, the twin Yuki's actually had made it in time to catch their plane to Duel Academy for once on time. The monsters on the other hand had gotten settled in on the island as well as exploring it to get to know their surroundings of the islands before the students arrived. Each of the monsters were divided by the dorms of the Academy, the slifer red dorm was off limits to them because the professor for that dorm was dead and couldn't give them permission to use the dorm only those who were already slifers before the incident happened last year, also it mattered if the twins would even let the monsters stay there at all. The female monsters along with the young flower monster were only to stay at the Oblisk blue girls dorm, the king of the monsters decided to stay at the Oblisk blue dorm for the boys and the rest of the monsters stayed at the Ra yellow dorm, mostly because of the chef of the Yellow Ra dorm was an amazing cook.

After the plane had finally arrived at the Academy the students went to their dorms for their welcome feast, the twins didn't really feel like going to their dorm to eat so they just joined the Ra yellow feast. Though the twins were mostly distanced from the other students the whole time they were there and weren't really even listening to the speech and they didn't even notice that the monsters at the feast were staring at them, actually they didn't notice the monsters at all to begin with. After the dinner was done the twins slipped away without anyone's notice including the monsters (besides one of the skeleton monsters) didn't notice until one of the Ra students started to cry out because the twins had left too early. The tallest skeleton walked over to the Ra yellow student to see if he could help him.

"HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?" The skeleton asked the Ra yellow student, who was balling his eyes out still not calming down whatsoever. Out of all the rest of students in the Ra yellow dorm this student was more buff and something wasn't at all normal about him, which the other skeleton made a mental note to check in said student's file to find out why this student was so different from the rest later.

"I wanted to talk to Sarge after dinner, but he and the commander already left!" He told the tall Skeleton not caring at all that the other was a Skeleton at all.  
The smaller Skeleton left than not wanting to hear any more crying since the boy started to get louder at that point, using one of his many shortcuts to the office where all the files of each and every student was kept. It may have taken him awhile but he managed to find the Ra yellow student's file with a few others, he read the first one he grabbed. The Ra yellow student's name was Tyranno Hassleberry and liked to be preferred by his last name, what surprised said Skeleton was the fact that after a rock slide during an archaeological dig he had been hospitalized, the incident permanently damaged the tibia of his left leg but the bone fragment of a dinosaur fossil he had unearthed himself during the excavation was used to replace it. And after a one single duel in his first year against the kid named Jaden Yuki awakened his dino DNA.

"Heh, I bet he and Alphys would get along fine," he told himself as he read the file not finding any more information on the Ra yellow student. He put that file to the side and looked at the next one, he didn't find much info on her either besides her name which was Alexis Rhodes and the fact Jaden Yuki had saved her many times over during the last few years. So he moved onto the next file after hers, this Student was different from the others his name was Chazz Princeton, he had been moved from Obelisk blue to Slifer Red, but unlike the many other students he refused to wear his uniform jacket and wears a black one instead. It was also noted in the file that Chazz could see duel spirits and had a strong connection to Jaden and Frisk like the other students.

He put that file on the other two and started to read the next one which didn't have very much info about this student either besides her name which was Blair Flannigan who was the first female slifer dorm student ever but for safety reasons she had to stay in the Obelisk Blue's girls dorm. He yawned as he placed it on the rest, he opened the last file that was an Obelisk Blue student name Syrus Truesdale, this file wasn't packed with information on the boy himself but mostly on his older brother Zane Truesdale who had been a student here a few years ago. He sighed not getting more information on Jaden and Frisk Yuki, it was also too bad their files weren't in with the others either but one way or _another_ he was going to find out more about them. Even if that meant breaking some rules to do so.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished fixing this chapter now I can start writing this again.

The next morning everyone around the campus was getting ready for the day's classes, minus the Yuki siblings since they weren’t even going. Everyone knew why they wouldn’t be coming, but they all knew that they'd see them sooner later especially Frisk, unlike her careless brother Frisk actually cared about their grades, even though they weren't planning on getting a career after what had happened last year. As classes began the monsters were introduced to the whole school minus the Yuki twins which was normal but after school day ended the monsters were allowed to go introduce themselves to the Yuki twins along with the Yuki twins friends. As the day went by no one noticed that a fake student was amongst them, no one had found it odd to see a student that hasn't been with them for the past few years among them.

It was also strange that no one had noticed the strange person, the monsters of course wouldn't haven't noticed this since this was their first time there after all. It was now late in the afternoon and Frisk was on her way to the Academy from the Slifer red dorm to get her and Jaden’s classwork and homework, her duel spirit that looked similar to her brothers winged kuriboh flew around her though unlike his winged kuriboh her's had a tail and it was black and white like her Ace duel spirit Light and Darkness Dragon. She loved each of her duel monster spirits equally, and after fusing with Lullaby she had gotten closer to her duel monster spirits and got to know more about them and gained the title of Supreme Princess since her brother had the Supreme King title.

She let out a small yawn as she entered the Academy front doors, and was generally confused and surprised to see monsters in front of her along with her friends. She was going to try and not be noticed by any of her friends but it didn't go as she wanted it because she had been called over by her raven haired friend.

"Hey Frisk get you butt over here!" She sighed and went over to them. She was being very cautious as she got closer to her friends and the monsters, Lullaby appeared next to her to take a look at the monsters finding them very interesting as they approached them and had the feeling that they were familiar somehow but didn’t know why the monsters were familiar to her.

"What do you want, Chazz? I am busy right now," she flat out told him as she had neared the group feeling uncomfortable being around her friends after everything they been through last year.

"Frisk, we just want to make sure you and Jaden we're okay, after... _'That'_ happened," she knew that Alexis meant about ‘that’ which made her flinch. The monsters, especially the smaller skeleton took interest in their conversation at that point, "it wasn't yours or Jadeb’s fault." This made Frisk snap.

"Yes it **was!** None of that wouldn't have happened if me or Jay never came to this school in the first place! You guys wouldn't have suffered over our mistakes!" And with that being said Frisk walked away from them angrily. Lullaby trailed behind her as she walked over to each of her and Jaden's classes and got their classwork and homework.

Once she had finished she headed back to her dorm, not caring that her friends or the monsters were following her to the dorm. She had spotted Jaden fishing near their dorm, she smiled to see her brother finally out in the fresh air instead of slacking off in their shared room.

"Brother, we have ‘guests’... Minus Chazz," she added since he lives in their dorm unlike the others. She then sat down beside Jaden and started to do her work as Chazz started complaining about how she totally disregarded him.

"Minus that slight burn to Chazz's oversized ego, these monsters are our new teachers for the year," Alexis announced as she waved towards the monsters besides them.  
"Oh, that's what Counselor Shepherd meant by the teachers not being human over the phone," Jaden hummed as he reeled in his line, so he could go back to his room with his sister instead of being outside.

"Can you two please try to go to class tomorrow, we’d like to see you during lunch to introduce ourselves to you," the goat lady monster told them softly with a kind smile on her face. Jaden and Frisk looked at each before Jaden spoke to the goat lady.

"Frisk probably will be in class tomorrow but I won't be joining so don’t count on seeing me," and with that he left. Frisk gathered up her and Jaden's work and hurried after him. The year had just started and no one knew that this year would be worse than the other years.


End file.
